


Naru Of The Leaf

by ryotigergirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Blood, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Het and Slash, Living Minato., M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Sexual Content, Slow To Update, famale naruto, plotbunny lost if found please return
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryotigergirl/pseuds/ryotigergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female Naruto. Naru has away hide her self hide, her skill. now she got to us them to save more then her self as she find out more about her self and what and who she is. AU but in the Naruto world and time. There is some oocness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kage and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto is a girl in this. I know I am doing a sex change but this plot bunny kept biting me so here it is. This has been fix by my new beta ILoveItachi97 thank you this might be the only one I have a beta on so I a look for a beta for the other storys.

Chapter 1- The Kage and the Wolf

Naru looked up at the sky from the top of the Hokage Mountain. It was the day before the graduation test. She was looking forward to getting out of the Ninja Academy and into the world but she had to pass the test first. She knew that she was dead last in her class even though she had more skill then anyone in her class but she was scared to show her skill. Everyone hated her but a few people and if they knew she could easily kill one of them, they would try to have her killed or even locked up. She had also made herself seem like she was dumb, which she was not. She had failed the test before which put her score in class back even more.

She closed her eyes, breathing in the air. She could never make a good clone. That was what kept her from passing. Every time she tried to do it, the clone looked weak or it wouldn't last more then a few seconds. She could never figure out why and she hated it. She could pass all the other parts of the test but that. She opened her eyes as she felt someone come up behind her. She looked back see it was old man Hokage. She gave him a big smile as he walked closer to her and she pushed herself up. He smiled at the girl. "Hello Naru."

The girl had long blond hair the was spiked in the front and went down her back. Her skin had a golden tan and three whisker marks adorned both cheeks. She had the most beautiful, bright blue eyes that anyone had ever seen. She was a very beautiful girl. She was dressed in her trademark burnt orange skirt with black trim and matching jacket that had red swirls on the shoulder of each sleeves and showed her belly. She had her belly button pierced with a small sliver ring. She had fishnet on under her jacket and black tight shorts under her skirt. Her ears were also pierced. "Can I help you old man?"

The kage smiled at the girl. She was always straight to the point. "I came to see if you wanted to come and have some ramen with me."

Naru's smile grew. This old man knew how to make her day. He and Iruka were the only family she had. Iruka was the papa-bear and the old man was her grandpa. She loved both men and loved spending time with both, even if Iruka was hard on her at times. "Yeah, sounds good."

She went over to the man as they walked down to the village. No one messed with her when she was with him. No one at all. They fear him and love him all at the same time. He was their Kage and was not a weak man by any means.

He had secretly trained her and had one of the ANBU who always had on a wolf mask do the same. The old Kage did it to keep her alive until she was older and on a team. The wolf masked ANBU was very kind to her and seemed to love her as well but she only know him with his mask on, not off. Not that she minded. It kept him safe when he helped her get out of a bad spot. She smiled as she looked over at the old man. He was thinking really hard. "Naru, why haven't you passed the test yet?"

She let her face fall. "I can't do clones."

He look over at the girl. It must be the kyuubi's chakra. He was going to have to teach her some thing to help her pass. "Naru?"

She looked up and over at the old man. "Yes?"

He put his hand on her arm. "I want you to meet with wolf at midnight tonight."

She meet his eyes."Huh? Why?"

He smiled at the girl. "To work on your clones with him so you can pass."

She beamed up at him and nodded. She did love him so mush and wolf would help her. He always did. She was happy. Sarutobi wanted to ask her why she didn't ask for help but he know her by now.

~midnight~

Naru walked into the training ground that she and wolf always meet at. She looked around to make sure she was alone. She smiled to her self as she walked to the tree wolf always hid in while waiting for her to come. She looked up into the tree and smiled at wolf as he jump down next to her.

"So Lord Hokage said you need to work on clones." Wolf said in his deep tone.

Naru nodded. Wolf walked closer to her and he pulled out a large scroll from behind him. "You will only see this scroll once and only once. This is the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. It is a scroll containing many kinds kinjutsu as well as the one that we will be working with. The Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

She smiled at him as he sat down, signaling her to do the same. He place the scroll in his lap opening it to the first technique and started going over it with her. She was a fast learner and he liked that about her. After a few hours she was practicing the hand signs. She pushed her chakra into the hand signs and a ton of clones formed around her in a poof of smoke. Wolf smiled inside of his mask. "Good job, Naru."

Her smile practically split her face in two, it was so big. She looked around at her many clones. "I did it! I did it!"

She was jumping up and down and Wolf watched her. He was proud of her. He pushed himself up and walked over to her. "Now release jutsu."

She nodded and there was a poof of smoke as the clones disappeared. She looked around at the empty field as she put her arms around Wolf's middle. He put his arm around the girl. "You did a very good job."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you so much."

He looked down at her. "You should go home and rest."

She pulled away and nodded and said, "Night wolf," as she ran off.

Wolf watched the girl run off then he headed home. Hopefully she would pass the test. He knew she had the skill. Maybe he would ask to be the head of her team. He did hand signs and was gone in a puff smoke.

~next day~

Naru sat in her seat. She got in early so she wouldn't have to fight to get to her seat by some fangirl. She looked over at the raven that all the girls went crazy over, Sasuke Uchiha.

He was always mad about something. He never liked all the girls fawning over him. He seem to like Naru for the fact that she didn't see him like that. He was cute, she had to admit, but he was too much of an ass for her liking. She looked up at the door as more of kid started to come in. She closed her eyes as one of fan girls came up to her and and asked her to move. Naru met her eyes. "No."

She turned back to the front of the room, waiting for Iruka to come in. She would make him proud of her. She would be the best ninja this village had ever seen. The girl pulled Naru arm. "Move." she said in a high voice.

Naru looked back at the girl, smacking her hand off of her. "And I said no. Go sit somewhere else, I was first here so I am not moving."

She met the girl eyes, daring her to try something. The girl bit her lip and walked away clearly pissed. Naru followed her with her eyes then looked back in the front of the class as Iruka walked into the room. She smiled. Soon she would be out of here. Not that she didn't love her papa-bear but she wants to be more then a mistake and she wanted to make everyone see that she wasn't what they thought her to be. She wasn't a monster.

Iruka started to talk and tell them the rules for the test, then the first student was called. Over the next hour Naru watched as the teachers called them in one by one for the jutsu part of the test. "Naru Uzumaki." Iruka called.

Naru got up feeling everyones eyes following her. She went into the room and looked at Iruka and the other teacher. She smiled at them both. They first had her start with taijutsu. She did the basic style that was taught in the leaf village. Next they had her do genjutsu. They made it themselves look like the Third. Then they asked her to make three clones for the ninjutsu portion. She did that hand signs for the shadow clone jutsu, making three perfect clones. "You've been working on your clones. I am very proud of you."

Naru smiled, rocking back and forth on her heels happily. She had passed. This made her day. "Thank you Iruka-sensei."

Iruka handed her a headband with the leaf symbol. She walked out of the room with the head band in hand. She sat down in her seat next to the Sasuke who was watching her. She looked over at him. "What?"

He looked away from her, putting his chin in his hands. "You passed."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "So?"

"Didn't think you would."

She rolled her eyes. Yep, asshole. He would always be one. She looked around the room and almost everyone was looking at her. She shook her head looking down to the front of the room. It seemed that everyone didn't think she would make it. She hated this. She closed her eyes. Why did they all think she was a good for nothing loudmouth? She placed her chin in her hands and let herself day dream.


	2. Chapter 2: Raven, Wolf, and Cherry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thank you to everyone who read my story. And three people guessed right on who wolf is. One thing for everyone, Sakura is not a fangirl of the Uchiha. I know I'm making her a little Ooc but it's a fanfic. The winner of my little contest is monkeymillionair. So here we go and thank you to my Beta IloveItachi97.

Naru looked up at the star filled sky from the roof of her apartment. It was a lovely night and she was happy. This was her day. She passed the damned test. She was free to see the world and everything it has to show her. She laid back, closing her eyes as a cool breeze washed over her skin. She hoped that she would be on a good team, maybe with Shino Aburame or Kiba Inuzuka. They both were very skilled. She could hope. She didn't want to be on a team with Sasuke Uchiha or one of his fan girls. She would hate that. The girl's mind wouldn't be were it should be. She licked her lips.

He sat in a tree a few feet from the blond girl. He had been watching her for years and he watched her now with blue eyes. They were not his eyes though, they were some one else's. He tried to keep her safe as best as he could as a part of him loved this girl. She was his little girl but he was trapped inside of a monster. Some days he was himself and some days the one who took him had power. He should be dead but he wasn't to a point.

He ran his hand through the red-blond hair that was his hair color now. He watched the girl until a wolf masked ANBU jumped up next to her. She opened her eyes, looking up at the ANBU's face and smiled as she started to talk to him. He moved closer to hear what she was saying to the man. "I passed, Wolf! I passed!"

The ANBU nodded towards her. "Good job Naru."

She pushed herself up, waving for him to follow her. She jumped down into her window followed by Wolf. He moved closer to see and hear what was going on. She had her arms around the ANBU, giving him a hug and the ANBU had his arm around her in return. She smiled up at him, pulling away and moving to sit on a broken down couch. "Thank you, Wolf."

He nodded to her. "You're welcome, Naru."

He walked over to the wall, leaning on it. "So you didn't just stop by to see how I did on the test so what's up?"

The ninja placed his hand on his mask, removing it. He knows this man. He was close to him at one time. Naru pushed herself up and walked over to him and put her hand on his face. "I am going to be your Jonin sensei so I think it is time you know who I am and see my face."

She laughed as she ran her hand down his face to the mask that covered his nose and mouth. He smiled at her. "I know. My name is Hatake Kakashi."

She pulled her hand back. "I know who you are. You are the Copy Ninja." She smiled up at him.

So she was being taken care of by someone he knew who knows how he died and didn't see her as the demon inside her. He close his blue eyes. It was time for him to go. He looked for one last time at the girl who he loved and jumped off the tree he was in. He needed to get back before someone came looking for him, like that damn Uchiha. He didn't want the man anywhere near his little girl.

~The Next Day~

Naru opened her eyes to a sun filled room. She smiled to herself as she pushed herself out of bed. She glanced over at her clock. She needed to get going soon or she would be late. She ran into the bathroom and took off her nightgown. She started the shower and climbed into the water, jumping as the cold water hit her skin. Damn it. She hoped that her hot water wasn't out again. She closed her eyes as she relaxed under the water, her need to be clean out weighing her need for warm water. She grabbed her shampoo and started to wash her hair. She put her head under the water to remove the shampoo from her hair. She then grabbed a bar of soap and started washing her body. When she was fully clean she stepped out of the shower and ran a towel over her wet and cold skin to warm up and get dry. She walked out of the bathroom pulling out her clothes for the day and getting dressed. She slipped on her ninja pouch and was out the door in a flash. She looked up at the sky and started to walk to her last day of class ever again. She smiled as she took off running.

A few minutes later she was sitting in her seat for the last time, waiting for Iruka to come and start class. She would no longer have to fight with fangirls for her seat. She smiled to herself, looking over at the Uchiha who was the source of all her pain. He had his chin on his hands again and was off in his own world.

She looked away as a girl sat down next to her. She looked at the girl. This was Sakura Haruno. She had deep green eyes and long pink hair with a black streak in it. She was wearing a red Chinese dress that stopped at her knees with tight black shorts and she was wearing a ninja headband in her hair, keeping it out of her eyes. "Hi, Naru."

Naru looked into the girl eyes. "Hello Sakura. What can I do for you?"

The pink haired girl just smiled. "I just want to say hi."

Sakura was one of the only girls besides herself and Hinata that was not a fan girl of the raven who sat next to her. She was one of the girls that kept to herself. Naru nodded at her. "Okay."

Sakura smiled, looking to the front of the room as Iruka walked in. "Okay everyone, now it's time to put you on your teams. I am happy to say that seeing you go fills me with joy. I want all of you to do well and I will miss you all." He looked around the room as he smiled and started to name off the teams. "Okay. Team 7 is Naru Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno."

Oh thank what gods would listen to her, she was not on the same team as a fan girl. She was on a team with the raven but that was fine. She would have an okay team and with Wolf being their Jonin sensei, or should she say Kakashi, they would be one of the best teams out there. She smiled to herself. She closed her eyes, waiting for Iruka to be done talking. "Okay everyone! Wait here for your Jonin sensei to come get you and have a nice day."

Naru looked around the room as the Jonin sensei's came in one by one to get their teams. She watched as team by team was taken away and she laid back in her seat, closing her eyes while wondering where Kakashi was. He was taking forever.

After a few hours the door slid open and everyone left in the room (just them) looked up to see Kakashi walking into the room. Sakura got up from her seat next to Naru and walked over to the former ANBU. "Why are you so late?"

Kakashi placed his hand on the back of his head, rubbing sheepishly. "I am sorry about that. I had a late mission that took me a little longer then planned."

He smiled with his eye as her looked over at Sasuke and Naru, waving for them to come over to him. " I am Kakashi Hatake. I will be your new Jonin sensei. Now come with me."

He led them out of the room and to the roof. He turned and sat down on a bench while waving for them to sit on the one across from him. The three genin sat down in front of him and looked up to see his eye smile at the them. "Okay boy and girls. Tell me about yourself like your likes or dislikes or your goal in life. Lets start with the only boy."

The raven meet the wolf's eye. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. I am the last Uchiha in the village and I hate fangirls. My goal in life is to find out why my family had to be killed." He looked down at his intertwined hands as he spoke.

Sasuke had raven black hair that was long in the front and spiked in the back. He was dressed in a black short sleeve jacket with white shorts. He had wrappings around the his legs and ankles as well as wrappings around his hand that went up his arm. He had his left ear pierced with an earing of the Uchiha family crest. Kakashi looked the raven over and nodded an okay. "Okay, cherry girl. You are next."

Sakura raised a brow when he called her cherry girl. "I am Sakura Haruno. My likes...I have to many. Something about me? I am a female ninja. My goal is to be the best me that I can."

He nodded at her then looked over at Naru. "Okay, you next."

She smiled. " I am Naru Uzumaki. I am outgoing and friendly if you are not an Uchiha fangirl. I love to learn new things and my goal is to be the best ninja this village has ever seen."

Kakashi nodded, looking the three over. "Okay, team. That's all good. Meet me tomorrow at the training ground #7." And he was gone in a poof of smoke.

Naru looked at her teammates. The Cherry and the Raven. She smiled at them both. "You two want to get something to eat?"

They both nodded at the blond girl as the walked out of the building. "So where do you guys want to go." The cherry asked.

Naru looked over at her. "Let get some Barbeque."

The raven look over at the two girls. They were the only two in this place that saw him as more then the last Uchiha. He didn't know them all that well but they seem to keep themselves. Hiding from the world. Naru hid behind a mask and Sakura hide behind a wall. No one was close to the females. He looked over at them. "Sounds fine to me."

The three walked on to the road, all lost in there own mind. Things were about to change for all of the three teens and they know it. One hopes to find freedom. One hopes he would find out the truth and one hoped to find herself and they all would find these things together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. That's all for now. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. I need to work on how I am going to do Sakura. I am taking ideas. Let me know. Okay, I just want to know, who do you think the man who watched over Naru was? He is two men in one, just to let you all know so there can be two answers the first three people who it it well a pic on DA from me.


	3. Ch 3 Bell and teamwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks to everyone who read my story so far. My contest in the last chappy is still going. Thanks to IloveItachi97 my beta, love you so much.

~Next morning~

Naru opened her eyes as someone knocked on her door. She looked over at her clock, it was 5 'o' clock in the morning. Naru let out a groan as she pushed herself out of bed. Who the hell was at her door? She rubbed her eyes as she walked to the door. She unlocked and open the door, looking out to see Sakura with two bags in her hand. "Hi Naru. Got breakfast."

She looked at the bag in Sakura's hand as she held it up. "Fine, come in."

She moved out of the doorway, walking into her kitchen as the cherry haired girl followed her. She sat down in one of her kitchen chairs and Sakura sat down in the chair across from her. Sakura put the bag on the table and started to open it. She pulled out four sets of dango and two bottles of milk, handing Naru two of the dango and one of the bottles of milk. Naru took them from her. "Thanks."

Sakura smiled at her and nodded as she took a bite. This was the start of something, maybe friendship, maybe something more, who knows.

Sakura watched Naru from the other side of the table. The girl seemed to be in her own world as she ate, but Sakura was in her own as well. She didn't know way she came over with food but maybe she was hoping for something she had never had or maybe it was to get out of her home were she wasn't considered trash. Her father hated her and she didn't know why. Maybe it was her mother died giving birth to her or something like that. She would never know what was in the man's mind.

She looked around the room as ate. It was small, no more than three people could be in the room comfortably. The living room wasn't much bigger maybe about four or five people could be in the room and who knows about the bedroom or the bathroom. Sakura took the last bite of her food as she looked back at Naru, who was done too. Naru pushed herself up and started to walk of the room. "I'm going to get dressed."

"Okay, Naru."

~6 o clock Am~

Naru and Sakura were walking out of her place and started walking to training ground seven. They hadn't talked very much, both girls were still getting to used each other. Naru looked up at the sky as Sakura looked around them. After a few minutes they stopped on a bridge where Sasuke was sitting. The raven looked up and met both girls eyes. Then he went back looking at his hands. Naru sat next to him. "Good morning, Sasuke."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Morning."

Sakura looked around. "Where's sensei?"

The raven looked up at her. "I don't know."

They waited for over half an hour before Kakashi showed up. They all looked up at him. He eye smiled at them while rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry I am late, I had a large dog sleep on me that wouldn't move."

The group shook there head as he looked them over. "Okay team, we are having a test. This test will show me if I can teach you what you need. If you don't pass this test you will all go back to the academy."

The three teens nodded at him as he talked. "Now, you have to get one of the these bell from me." He held up two bells. "The one who doesn't get a bell will not have lunch and will go back to the academy."

The teens nodded at him again. Kakashi started to walk away and they followed silently. He stopped them in a clearing and pulled out an hourglass. He looked over at the teens. "You have five hours until the sand runs out and your time is gone to get a bell. If none of you get a bell you will all go back to the academy."

Naru met his eyes. "That not fair. We passed the test, why do have to take this one and why would you send one of us back if they don't pass?"

"Because I said so." He moved to a log and set the hourglass down. "Time starts now."

Naru jumped into a tree, hiding in the leaves and in the shadows like wolf showed her. She was thinking about the test and it seemed wrong. If there were only two who could pass then why did they make teams of three? She closed her eyes. She had a friend that passed before her. She was on a three member team. She knew the girl from the time she lived in the orphanage. Tenten was the girls name. They meet a lot for tea and dango.

She kept her eyes closed as she figured out the test. This was more then a test of skill, this was a test to see if they could work together. She opened her eyes slowly, moving to find the Cherry and the Raven. She dropped from the tree, moving low to the ground. She kept her eyes open for wolf. He was a tricky one and she would find herself in a very uncomfortable place if she didn't watch out. She jumped into a tree, keeping to the shadows, when she spoted a flash of black and blue that jumped right past her. She moved to catch up to the raven. "Sasuke."

He looked back and stopped. Hiding in a tree as she landed next to him. "What is it, Naru?" He asked in a low voice.

She looked around them then back at Sasuke's face. "I know how to pass the test."

His eyebrow moved up into his hair line. "How is that?"

"We've got to work as a team. They would not put us on a three man team if they didn't want us as a three man team."

Sasuke nodded. She had a point. "We need to find Sakura."

"Yeah." Naru looked around for pink and red

.

Sasuke jumped down from the tree and Naru landed next to him. They ran as low to the ground as they could to a clearing. Sakura was fighting Kakashi and was getting her ass kicked. Naru looked over at Sasuke. "Okay, I am going to distract Kakashi, you run out there and grab her okay?"

He nodded as Naru started the hand sign for the Kage Bunshin no jutsu and smoke formed around her. As the smoked cleared, clones of Naru were around them. They all jumped into the fight to knock Kakashi back as Sasuke jumped in to grab Sakura, running with her into the trees. As Kakashi got his bearing and knocked out Naru's clones he smiled to himself. So maybe they got the idea of what this test was truly about. He kicked the last clone as it poofed into a cloud of smoke. He was some what regretting teaching her the jutsu. He closed his eye as he put his beloved book up. Now this was going to be fun.

Naru jumped through the trees, Sakura and Sasuke right behind her. She stopped in a tree once the were out of sight of wolf. She looked over at the other two. "We need to work together. That's how we are going to pass this test. You see, I have a friend who passed a year before us and she was on a three man team."

Sakura closed her eyes, thinking on it, then nodded. "So it's not about getting the bells ourselves but we have to get the bells by working as a team?"

Sasuke nodded next to her. "So how are we going to do this?"

Naru bite her lip, running ideas through her mind. There was some way to do this. Maybe if they just show teamwork the test would be over. She closed her eyes then opened them, looking over at the other two. They most likely don't have to do a big show just have to show that they were a team. "Okay let's just go at him at the same time and help each other as need and see if that's what he's looking for and if we get the bells that's better."

The Cherry and Raven nodded at her. Naru jumped down from the tree, running low to the ground, her teammates right behind her. She did the hand sign for Kage Bunshin no jutsu and smoke once again formed around her as the clones appeared. Naru smiled and nodded to all of the clones as they jumped into the trees. Naru stopped in a bush a few yards from Kakashi as two of her clones ran at him. One kicked at his feet, the other at his head. He blocked both of them, dispelling both clones. He let out a sigh as two more of her clones came at him. Naru looked back at the other two as Kakashi took care of her other clones. They both nodded and jumped out the tree, attacking him at different sides as Naru's clone came at him from above. He jumped and dodged and started to take out more clones. Kakashi ducked his head as Sakura sent a kick and Sasuke hit him hard in the middle and Naru went for the bells. Kakashi poofed into a cloud of smoke right before Naru got to the bells and left a log in his place. "Damn it." Naru said as she looked around for wolf.

Where was he? She knew he was close by. Sakura walked next to Naru looking around as well. They need to find there sensei fast before he turn the tides on them. Sasuke suddenly jumped out of the way as a wave of kunai came at him. Naru grabbed Sakura as the wave came at them, jumping into the trees.

"Where is he?" Sakura asked as the jumped away from the clearing.

Sasuke looked over at the cherry. "I have no idea."

Naru nodded as they landed in a tree a far ways away. They were going to have to find the ex-ANBU and get the bells soon. She looked over at the other two. "So what do you guys think?"

Sasuke looked over at her. "Maybe we can set a trap for him, them take him out that way."

Naru nodded. "I can make a group of clone and use a Henge to make them look like all of us to draw him out."

They both nodded at her the started the hand sign for the jutsu's. As they looked around the clearing four groups of team 7 were around them. "Okay, let's go."

The three originals jumped up in the trees, hiding themselves, to watch for the ex-ANBU. Naru smiled as some of her clones poofed a few yards away, then tapped on Sasuke and Sakura's arms to point the way the clone went. They both nodded as Naru sent one of the group of clones to see if he was still there. Naru smiled to herself. Wolf was having a fun time and most likely kicking himself in the butt for teaching her the Kage Bunshin no jutsu, which she was using to her fullest on him.

The next set of clones poofed and she knew that he was close. She nodded to her teammates and kept going. She landed in a tree, watching as the next set came to the sight. They watched as Kakashi came in and took out the clones. He was playing with them. Naru knew he was making it to easy for them. He was trapping them. Naru closed her eyes then reopened them, looking over at the other two. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and sent it at Kakashi as the last set of clones went at Kakashi. The man dodged the kunai and got kicked by the Sakura clone. Naru jumped down doing a round house kick at Kakashi head. He blocked the kick and started to fight with Naru. He smiled at her as Sakura sent a kunai at the bells cutting them from Kakashi's waist as Sakura ran in, grabbing the bells as they dropped. Kakashi looked down as Sakura rolled to the side. Naru jumped back as Sasuke jumped out of the tree and the clones disappeared from sight. Kakashi look the three over. "YOU PASS!"

He smiled at them all, as he waved for them to follow him. The team nodded as they left the training grounds. They walked until they were in the village. Naru walked up next to the wolf. "Where are we going?"

He looked at the blonde girl. "To have lunch Naru. You see, I am taking you all out for the fact you are my first team to pass the test." He eye smiled at her.

He took them to the best restaurant in the village. The four sat down at a table next to the window. The waitress came over and ask them what they want to drink and gave them menus. They each looked at there menus for what they wanted. After a few minutes the waitress came back with there drinks, asking them what they want to eat. Each told the girl what they wanted and waited for there food. Kakashi watched each one to see what they were like. He was very happy they passed and know how to work together. It made his day. He knew Naru the best and had seen the Uchiha train enough to know he was skilled. The little cherry, however, was a enigma to him. But he would soon find out. As they ate, none of them talked. They seem not to know what to do about one another. But only time would tell. He smiled to himself at that. This team would be something. Maybe good, maybe bad, who know's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I am thanking on a time skip. But I don't know. I want to bring Haku in Yeah! but I got some ideas with him or her. I don't know if I am going to make it a Male Haku or female and I have some ideas with the Wave Ark. Oh and Itachi will show soon, maybe in the next two chapters we'll see. ^^ Well let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you all thank? I hope you like it. Can any one tell me who wolf is? First person you get it I do a pic on deviantart for you.


End file.
